You don't know you're beautiful
by colourmecandy
Summary: Logan sees a side of Julian which he finds very amusing


Holidays at Julian's Hampton house were probably the highlight of Logan's year.  
>Here they could be silly and joke around and not have to worry about what the rest of the students thought. Logan got to be his weird self, Julian could be more open about things, and Derek... Well Derek was off chasing anything in a skirt. Some things just don't change.<p>

So Julian and Logan were stuck alone for dinner, which usually wouldn't be a problem. But Logan was feeling different. He cared for Julian. More than he ever should.

The two boys were sitting in Julian's room watching a movie. Well, Julian was watching the movie, Logan was too busy staring at the disgusting state of Jullians room.

"You might want to put your clothes away princess, its starting to smell in here"

"Hey! I ran out of closet space, so shut it!" Julian replied, throwing a shirt at Logan.

"You do have a set draws there idiot."

"PLENTY OF TIME, I TELL YOU!"

With a chuckle, Logan got up from Julian's bed.

" I need food if i'm going to have to deal with your grubby ass all night"

"Hey Lo, you do know that there is no food in the house, so I was thinking maybe we should go buy something, get a Pizza or something."

"Yeah, pizza is good. But I think it would be better if I went to get it princess, wouldn't want a riot in the restaurant"

"Hardy har har!"

Julian went to grab his wallet but was stopped by Logan

"Don't worry about it, I'll pay for it" And with that the Blonde left.

Julian didn't know how to take this, Logan had been incredibly nice over the past month.

Shaking his head, he remembered he had clothes to put away

"Why does that squid have to be right. Why did I bring so much?"

sigh

Julian walked over to his IPod dock; he needed music if he was going to get through this. He would usually never be caught singing along to a song like this, but he was home alone. What could be the harm?  
>Quickly scrolling through the songs, he found the one he wanted.<p>

_You're insecure,_  
><em>Don't know what for,<em>  
><em>You're turning heads when you walk through the door,<em>  
><em>Don't need make-up,<em>  
><em>To cover up,<em>  
><em>Being the way that you are is enough<em>

Julian burst out singing, giggling as he realised how awkward it would be if someone walked in.

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_  
><em>Everyone else but you<em>

Julian started gyrating his hips as he swayed along to the beat.

Logan realised as he got to the car that he had forgotten his wallet, he headed back inside and called out to Julian. No answer. Quickly heading upstairs to his room, he heard the beginning chords of a certain song, a song he new Julian loved. Quietly walking to Julian's door, he peeked in, and saw something he never thought he would ever see. He watched Julian dancing along to the music, eyes closed while he sang his heart out. Belting out everything he had into the song.

Logan couldn't let this moment pass. He quickly got his phone out, sneaked into the darkness and hit record.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>If only you saw what I can see,<em>  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>That's what makes you beautiful<em>

Julian was now singing into the hairbrush he had removed from his bag

S_o c-come on,_  
><em>You got it wrong,<em>  
><em>To prove I'm right,<em>  
><em>I put it in a song,<em>  
><em>I don't know why,<em>  
><em>You're being shy,<em>  
><em>And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,<em>  
><em>Everyone else in the room can see it,<em>  
><em>Everyone else but you<em>

Logan could hardly suppress his giggles; he loved seeing this side of Julian. This was the Julian that he fell in love with, the carefree "I don't care if I look like an idiot' Julian. The Julian that would say idiotic things and giggle, have food fights with them when they were bored.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>If only you saw what I can see,<em>  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>That's what makes you beautiful<em>

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaa,_  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na<em>  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaa,<em>  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na<em>

Julian was now thrusting his hips in a very provocative manner as he placed a variety of shirts into his closet, which was sending Logan into a fit of giggles. He was amazed that Julian couldn't hear him.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>Baby you light up my world like nobody else,<em>  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>If only you saw what I can see,<em>  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>That's what makes you beautiful<em>

As the song came to an end, Julian started punching air as the remaining few beats played.  
>He burst into a fit of giggles and turned around to the door, where he saw Logan standing there with his phone out.<p>

"Please tell me you saw none of that!"

"I mean I could... but then I would be lying"

"Why do you have your phone out?"

"No reason" A huge grin emerging on Logan's face

"LOGAN, why do you have your phone out?"

"Just admiring the scenery" And with that he quickly started pressing numbers on his phone.

"You didn't..."

"Didn't what Jules?" His grin getting even bigger.

Julian's phone suddenly beeped, quickly grabbing his phone while keeping his eyes on Logan, Julian opened the text"

**FROM: Logan**  
><strong>To: DALTON STUDENTS<strong>

"Logan, please tell me you didn't"

He quickly scrolled down the message. He was horrified; his phone was playing a recording of him dancing.

"Logan, you have one minute before I kill you"

Logan winked at Julian as he dashed through the house, laughing his head off

"IT'S ONLY THE KIDS AT DALTON JULES, MAYBE SOME TEACHERS"

"Julian sprint after Logan, chasing him into the lounge room, trapping him from getting away.

". . "

"I'd like to see you try" Logan says with smirk plastered across his face.

With that, Julian pounces, knocking Logan to the ground as he tries, and unsuccessfully hits Logan.

Logan rolls on top of Julian, tickling him everywhere.

"You can't win princess"

Julian, in a last ditch effort to gain back control of the situation, tries to knee Logan in the stomach.  
>Unfortunately, Logan is one step ahead and pins Julian underneath him, hands locked above his head<p>

Soft slow pants are heard from both boys. Logan hasn't been this close to Julian since he realised he loved him. He was so close to Julian, so close to those lips. Those lips he has been dreaming of. If he only had one kiss.

Logan glanced at Julian's lips, and in one swift movement, captured Julian's lips in a soft sweet kiss. It was perfect, everything he wanted. As he pulled away, Julian whimpered.

"I, uh... I love you Jules"

"I love you too" Julian answered, smiling.


End file.
